Together That Night
by Ufos n Other Stuff
Summary: One-shot ubicado durante el capítulo 5x05 Probable Cause en caso de que Castle y Beckett hubiesen estado juntos durante la noche del asesinato de Tessa...


**Disfruten!**

* * *

La comisaría entera parecía deprimida. Todos y cada uno de los detectives se centraban en resolver el caso de Tessa Horton y sacar a la luz la verdad sobre la situación de Castle. ¿Acaso había sido el niño grande quien había asesinado a la mujer? Nadie se lo creía. Ni la mismísima Gates creía que Castle hubiese asesinado a alguien. Todo era demasiado extraño y no parecía real.

Beckett estaba desesperada. Ella más que nadie confiaba en Castle; en su novio. Podía mirar en sus ojos que estaba asustado, que nada le parecía encajar tampoco. Pero al hacerse la pregunta de "¿quién estaba haciendo todo?" no podía encontrar una respuesta. Era el enigma que todos querían resolver.

Ryan y Esposito se sentaron frente al escritorio para revisar el historial de llamadas del escritor. Era un protocolo que debían seguir aunque se sintieran incómodos al hurgar en la vida privada de su amigo.

—Esto apesta —Dijo Ryan clickeando algunas cosas en la computadora antes de que se desplegara una lista con los números y horas de llamadas hechas y recibidas por Castle desde su móvil. Había algo curioso. El número de Beckett se repetía desde hacía varias semanas con más frecuencia que otros números. Ryan fijó su mirada en las horas y frunció el ceño ante el particular horario en el cual tenían lugar las llamadas. A altas horas de la madrugada Beckett y Castle debieron estar hablando por teléfono y no eran simples llamadas de dos minutos. ¡Hablaban por horas!—. Mmm —Javi se giró hacia su compañero y lo observó con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿ _Mmm_ qué? —Preguntó acercándose a la pantalla de Ryan para observar el contenido.

—Hay cientos de llamadas entre Castle y Beckett. Mira aquí —Ryan señaló una de las llamadas en la pantalla y Esposito fijó su vista en ella. En efecto era el número de Beckett—. Esta se realizó desde la 1 hasta las 3 am —Espo abrió la boca asombrado.

—Son 2 horas… en la madrugada. ¿Crees que ellos dos…? —La frase quedó en suspenso, pues sabían de antemano cuál era la continuación. Las cosas estaban claras. Ellos dos estaban saliendo.

—Mamá y Papá han dado el paso —Dijo Ryan con resolución. Espo' miró hacia afuera a través de la ventana y notó la desesperación con la que Beckett estaba hablando al teléfono. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo tendrían ambos saliendo. ¿Una semana? ¿Dos? ¿Desde la suspensión de Beckett?

—En un ambiente normal estaría feliz por ellos. Qué lástima que tengan que pasar por todo esto —Dijo el moreno volviendo a su ordenador para revisar los mensajes que terminarían por confirmar toda la historia—. Escucha esto. Es de Castle hacia Beckett —Ryan se giró hacia su compañero y se recargó en su silla para escuchar con atención. Espo' continuó—. " _¿Qué te gustaría cenar hoy? Pdt: ese blazer te quedaba perfecto."_

—Nuestras sospechas están confirmadas. ¿Quién crees que haya ganado la apuesta? —Espo bajó el scrollbar un poco para ver los mensajes más antiguos y así descifrar cuándo había comenzado todo eso. A pesar de tener un objetivo en mente, les hacía bien relajarse un poco para después enfocarse en su meta: la verdad.

—El primer mensaje es de unas semanas atrás, durante la suspensión de Beckett. Escucha: " _Lo de anoche fue increíble, lástima que mi madre haya interrumpido nuestro cuarto round R.C._ " —Ryan hizo cara de asco y siguió revisando las llamadas para verificar cualquier número desconocido durante las últimas 8 semanas. Pero no había nada inusual. Solo un cúmulo de llamadas con Beckett a altas horas de la noche que duraban mucho y que si Gates las viera sacaría las mismas conclusiones que ellos. Espo' siguió leyendo en voz alta los mensajes, cada vez más comprometedores, entre sus compañeros.

" _Te espero a las 5 en la esquina de la comisaría. Recuerda llevar tu traje de baño. O no, para que puedas bañarte desnuda en mi playa privada ;) R.C._ ".

" _La tina y la cena están listas. Ya estoy desnudo R.C_.".

" _Madre y Alexis están fuera. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme? R.C._ ".

" _Hey, cariño, olvidaste tus panties_ _R.C._ ". " _Quizá lo hice a propósito, señor estoy-muy-cansado-como-para-tirar-el-condón-a-la-papelera K.B._ ".

—Whoa, whoa, alto ahí Javi. No deberíamos estar leyendo eso, en primer lugar —Espo' asintió soltando una carcajada y cerró el mensaje. A él tampoco le gustaba tener que hurgar entre la privacidad de ellos, y mucho menos cuando sus mensajes estaban algo subidos de tono—. Desde el primer mensaje me di cuenta de que Lanie ganó la apuesta. Vaya intuición tiene tu noviecita.

Luego de terminar de revisar los mensajes pudieron darse cuenta de que no había nada que ligara a Tessa con Castle en su móvil, a diferencia del correo electrónico que estaba lleno de mensajes entre ambos. Nada tenía sentido, y eso que aún no checaban la coartada de Castle durante esa noche.

* * *

Fue Gates quien decidió interrogar a Castle luego de esposarlo en su casa al ver los emails entre él y la víctima y encontrar una bolsa con el material que se usó para asesinarla. Aunque la capitana tuviera cierta antipatía por el escritor, no deseaba que las cosas giraran en su contra. Si él no tenía una coartada fija entonces no tendría otro remedio más que encerrarlo. Y no quería eso.

— ¿Qué hay de usted, señor Castle? ¿Dónde estaba la noche del asesinato? —Castle miró con nerviosismo hacia el espejo de la sala de interrogatorios que estaba estratégicamente colocado enfrente de él. Sabía que tanto Beckett como Ryan y Esposito lo observaban. Todo mundo lo hacía y era momento de sacar a la luz una verdad que había guardado durante semanas. Todo el esfuerzo se deshacía frente a sus ojos. ¿Qué haría a partir de ahí? Seguramente volvería a la aburrida rutina de dar vueltas por su loft en espera de que su novia saliera del trabajo para –si tenía suerte– verla. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle eso a él? ¿Por qué? 4 años le llevó establecer una relación con Katherine Beckett y en ese momento no sabía hacia donde se encaminaría todo—. Señor Castle, estoy esperando —La mirada dura y seria de Gates lo hizo agachar la cabeza, cohibido. Tomó una bocanada de aire antes de decir:

—Estaba en mi apartamento… —Jugó con sus manos sobre la mesa para tratar de evadir cualquier otra pregunta, que estaba seguro de que llegaría.

— ¿Había alguien ahí con usted que pudiese confirmar su coartada? —Él asintió volviendo a mirar el espejo como pidiendo perdón a la persona que estaba seguramente detrás de él.

Beckett observó de reojo a sus compañeros y de nuevo fijó su vista en Castle. Si por ella dependiese ese asunto, hubiese hecho lo posible por mantener al margen a Gates de tal revelación. Pero solo le tocaba mantenerse de espectadora ante el término de su relación laboral con Castle. Después de 4 años sería el momento de decir adiós a sus alocadas teorías, a sus cafés matutinos, a su simple compañía. Las horas fuera de la comisaría probablemente no le bastarían.

Rick volvió a asentir mirando ahora a la capitana. Volvió a tomar aire y lo soltó despacio.

—La detective Beckett —Hubo un largo silencio de parte de Gates, de parte de todos. La mujer trataba de hacer cuentas mentales de tiempo. Tessa había sido asesinada durante las 2 y las 3 a.m. ¿Qué hacía Beckett con Castle a esas horas de la madrugada? Todo apuntaba hacia una sola resolución.

— ¿Puede explicarme cómo es eso? —Castle maldijo en su mente. Creyó que un nombre le bastaría a la capitana para tomar su coartada como válida y retirarse dejándolo ir. Pero para su mala suerte, no fue así.

—Um, bueno, estaba dormido en mi apartamento y… um… la detective Beckett estaba ahí —Y era verdad… parcialmente verdad. A excepción por la parte de _dormir_ , claro, pero esas eran cosas que a Gates no le importaban. ¿O sí? Gates hizo una señal al espejo y luego se giró de nuevo hacia Castle, encarándolo. Iba a sacar hasta el más mínimo detalle para que no hubiese lagunas que perjudicaran el proceso.

Mientras tanto, Ryan y Espo' seguían los protocolos para resolver un caso. Investigar coartadas. Y el punto de investigación: Kate Beckett. Ella siguió a los detectives hasta la sala de interrogatorios #2 y se sentó en la silla frente a sus dos compañeros.

—Detective Beckett —Comenzó Ryan cruzando las manos sobre la mesa con una mueca de burla que hizo a Kate rodar los ojos. Sabía que sus compañeros se reirían de la situación tanto como pudiesen—. ¿Puede decirnos donde estuvo ayer entre las 2 y las 3 a.m.? —Kate se cruzó de brazos.

—En el apartamento de Castle —Dijo de carrerilla, tomando aire después.

— ¿Qué hacían exactamente? —Beckett achicó los ojos, sabiendo hacia dónde iba todo eso. No iba a darles el gusto de saber sus detalles acerca de esa noche. No mientras pudiera negar lo innegable.

—Dormíamos.

— ¿En la misma cama? —Preguntó Espo' mirando a su compañera con sorna. Kate por un momento los odió. ¿Por qué tenían que ser ellos quien la interrogaran? ¿No había alguien más disponible? Sus compañeros serían testigos de ver su secreto salir a la luz y estaba segura que se reirían de ello.

—Sí. En la misma cama.

* * *

—Así es, capitán. Dormíamos juntos —Gates asintió revisando distraídamente una carpeta sobre la mesa. Eso sería divertido hasta para ella. De alguna manera lo intuía, pero nunca hubo ningún motivo para dudar del buen comportamiento de Castle y Beckett. Hasta ese día.

—Pero durante la noche usted pudo haberse salido de la cama sin que la detective Beckett lo notara — ¡Joder! ¿Acaso su caso estaba destinado al fracaso? De nuevo se preguntaba por qué él. Quizá Kate corría con la misma suerte en ese momento y no podía –no quería– imaginarse las expresiones de los chicos en ese momento.

—Tiene el sueño ligero.

* * *

—Tengo el sueño ligero —Contestó Beckett intentando ganar algo de tiempo antes de que ellos decidieran indagar más. Aunque sabía que no pararían hasta que la verdad saliera a la luz.

—Bueno —Comenzó Ryan—. Está comprobado que durante las 2 y las 3a.m. es cuando una persona está más profundamente dormida. Es por eso que los ladrones aprovechan esas horas para hacer sus fechorías —Kate trató de evitar el rubor de sus mejillas. Estúpida ciencia, pensó. No le quedaba otra alternativa más que hablar. Cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio antes de espetar:

— ¡Bien! ¿Quieren la verdad? La verdad será. Estábamos teniendo sexo.

* * *

—Teníamos sexo, capitán —Dijo él en un tono bajo, casi en secreto. Gates asintió tratando de mantener sus rasgos serenos y se puso de pie tomando la carpeta con su mano derecha.

—Gracias, señor Castle. Aunque no era necesaria una descripción completa de los hechos —Castle abrió la boca con estupor y luego la vergüenza se apoderó de él. ¡Mierda! Acababa de aceptar una verdad innecesaria que lo perseguiría de por vida. ¿Qué diría Kate al respecto? ¿Qué harían los chicos al respecto?

* * *

—Lo sabíamos —Dijo Esposito con una sonrisa socarrona enmarcada en el rostro. Beckett rodó los ojos y se puso de pie con fastidio. Había caído en su juego. Cayó en la trampa como una detective novata y eso le molestaba bastante. Esperaba que a Castle le hubiese ido mejor en su interrogatorio con Gates y no hubiese dicho tantos "detalles" de esa noche.

—Felicidades, de verdad. Ah y… interesantes conversaciones, huh—Dijo Ryan desde su asiento mirando con burla a Kate. Ella se ruborizó instantáneamente.

—Los odio, chicos —Dijo Beckett molesta saliendo de la sala azotando la puerta. Iban a pagarle esa.

* * *

— ¿Entonces puedo irme, señor? —Pidió Castle antes de que Gates se fuera. La mujer asintió.

—Claro y en cuanto a su situación con la detective Beckett, tan solo manténgalo fuera de la comisaría y no habrá problema —Castle sonrió y saltó de la silla para ir a reunirse con su novia y tratar de averiguar qué tanto había dicho ella. Lo esperaba un regaño horrible si se enteraba que había aceptado abiertamente sobre ellos dos haciendo cosas privadas.

Una vez que sus miradas se cruzaron fue Beckett quien se lanzó a los brazos de Castle y le plantó un acalorado beso en los labios. Él le respondió al instante pero el beso duró poco por la falta de aire.

—Me alegra que todo haya salido bien —Dijo Kate uniendo su frente con la de él, sus narices rozándose suavemente.

—Lamento haber tenido que sacar lo nuestro a la luz —Se disculpó Rick, pero Kate lo hizo callar con otro corto, pero igual de intenso, beso.

—Está bien, hiciste lo correcto. Aunque… no diste detalles de lo que… tú sabes… hacíamos esa noche, ¿verdad? —Castle tragó saliva. ¿Cómo reaccionaría ella al decirle que había aceptado que tenían sexo? ¿Acaso se enojaría? Conociendo a Kate y sabiendo qué tan cuidadosa era con su vida privada el enojo estaba de más. Era hombre muerto.

—No… —Dijo pausadamente—. ¿Y tú? —Kate negó repetidas veces y tomó la mano de él para tratar de desviar su atención.

—Para nada —Dijo volviendo a unir sus labios rápidamente pero Castle la hizo retroceder.

—Gates dijo que puedo quedarme solo si mantenemos lo nuestro, um, fuera de la comisaría —Beckett asintió y desenlazó sus manos sonriéndole y haciéndole una seña con la cabeza para que lo siguiera.

—Anda, Martha y Alexis deben de estar esperando —Rick la tomó de la cintura para darle un beso más y luego le guiñó el ojo antes de seguir avanzando. Sus pequeños secretos debías quedar ocultos aunque sea por un tiempo. No podían saber mutuamente que habían declarado algo tan privado a sus compañeros y jefa. No mientras pudieran.

* * *

 **¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció?  
**

 ***Grace***


End file.
